


The Bodyguard

by WildViolet13



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildViolet13/pseuds/WildViolet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threats have been made. It's time for him to face that he needs protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

"T.O.P., as I'm sure you're aware, there have been some threats made towards you and the rest of BIGBANG. I've decided to assign you a bodyguard."  
"I don't need a bodyguard."  
"Yes, you do need one."  
"Fine. Hopefully this guy isn't a boring ass like the last one.", he grumbles as he flops into the nearest chair.  
"I don't think you'll find your new bodyguard boring at all."  
"We'll see."  
"Go ahead and send Min-Yong in."  
Expecting yet another muscle bound jerk, T.O.P. throws a lazy look over his shoulder as the doors to the president's office open. He jumps out of his chair, a look of surprise and shock on his face, as a tall, thin woman wearing a crisp white dress shirt, a black vest, fitted dark blue jeans, and Christian Louboutin heels strides into the office. Her shoulder length braid was varying shades of purple, blue, and green.  
"T.O.P., may I introduce Min-Yong, your new bodyguard."  
"What?!"  
"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Choi."  
He tosses an airy, "You too.", towards her and turns to the president. "A woman?! She's barely bigger than Ji!!"  
"May I assure you, Mr. Choi, that I have more training and experience than any other bodyguard you or any of your label-mates have ever had."  
"T.O.P., please sit. I have chosen her for a very specific reason, you hate having someone follow you around. I thought she would make it easier for you to stick with her as it won't look like you have a bodyguard, just a companion."  
"Ok, so it won't look like I have a bodyguard. But what can she do?! She's tiny!"  
"Mr. Choi..."  
"Stop calling me that! It's T.O.P. or Seunghyun."  
"As you wish. T.O.P, if you have any doubt as to my suitability for this position, feel free to test me. I'll have you on your ass faster that you can say, 'Let's Go!'"  
Suppressing a snicker President Yang asked him, "Well, what do you say?"  
"As if I have a choice. But I don't see how people will believe that I'm suddenly hanging out with some American girl."  
"Not to worry, we have that all worked out. You met on your last tour, while in the United States. Her job transferred her here and you've reconnected."  
"Reconnected?"  
"Yes, her cover is your girlfriend."  
"Wait, what?!"  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No, sir. I'm just surprised."  
"Good. Now go, I don't want you to be late to the studio."  
They both stand and walk silently out of the president’s office. As they stand awkwardly in the elevator, she speaks up first.  
"Look, I know you're not thrilled about the girlfriend cover. To be honest, neither am I."  
"I don't think I need a bodyguard at all. But YG feels I do, so I've got you."  
"Let try to make the best of it. Try to be friends."  
"Okay. So, how do we do this? Do the guys know who you are?"  
"That's up to you."  
"I think it would be better if the knew who you really are."  
"Sounds good to me. I know you're an actor, so faking the appearance of a relationship won't be hard for you. But I figure actually knowing things about each other will help others believe it."  
"Okay, what do you want to know?", he asks, slipping behind her as they exit the elevator. Reaching to grab her shoulder, her hand locks on his wrist and he finds himself face down on the floor with her sitting on his back.  
"Nice try. Favorite color, wine, food? What music do you listen to when you're sad, upset, happy? Do you leave the seat up? Do you drink out of the milk carton?", she replies, standing up.  
"Yellow, merlot, ice cream. Biggie. Yes. Yes. That hurt."  
"That was the point. What side of the bed do you sleep on? Where do you put your toothbrush? What kind..."  
"Whoa! I think you should probably just come over and go through the place yourself."  
"If you think that'd be better."  
"It's better than playing '20 Questions'."  
"You're the boss."  
"You're late, hyung! Who's this?"  
"My new bodyguard."  
"You got a girl this time?"  
"Yeah, YG's idea. Acts like my girlfriend, but is my bodyguard."  
"Looks like someone is going to have to stop leaving his underwear on the floor!"  
"Oh, you're messy? Hmmmm, I don't know if this will work.", she laughs.  
"Oh, haha! Can we please just get this over with?"  
"I think you're safe with these guys, I'm going to go grab some coffee. I'll be back here in an hour. Don't leave until I come back."  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
She turned and walked down the hall.  
"At least she's cute."  
"Yeah, cute."


	2. Awkward Beginnings

"If we're supposed to be dating, then let's start at the beginning. I'm sure you know a lot about me, thanks to YG. How did we met?"  
"I was a journalist for an entertainment website and I interviewed you in Las Vegas. My boss sent me here to cover Kpop at the source. I ran into you at YG after an interview with Yang and we started talking."  
"And I suppose it was your emerald eyes that captured my heart."  
"That part is up to you."  
"We'll go with that. And what was it about me that stole your heart?"  
"Your voice, like rich caramel drowning in dark chocolate. I've always been a sucker for a deep voice."  
"You're good at this."  
"Well, that part was true.", she practically whispered as she ducked her head, blushing.  
"Ah! So she is human after all!"  
"Aiish! Of course I'm human!"  
"Do you like ice cream?"  
"Duh, I am human! As you pointed out."  
"Then let's go for a walk and get some."  
"Before dinner? You are a rebel!"  
"Here goes nothing! My lady!", he laughed, bowing low and opening the door for her to exit the building before him.  
She exited the building with him close behind, laughing all the way to the ice cream shop.  
"What flavor?"  
"I think I'll get red bean."  
"Really? You like red bean?"  
"It's one of my favorites."  
He smiles as he turns to the man behind the counter, "Two red bean, please."  
As they walk through the streets of Seoul, enjoying their ice cream, she suddenly takes his arm and leans to rest her head on his shoulder.  
"We're being followed."  
"What!?"  
"Shhh! Calm down, it's just a couple of teenage girls. They've been behind us for about three blocks."  
"What should we do?"  
"You're the pop idol, not me. I'm here to protect you from threats on your life. Not to beat up teenagers. What do you usually do?"  
"Run or hide."  
"What's our plan?"  
"Once we get around that corner, run."  
"Ok.", she mumbles around a mouthful of ice cream. "What? I don't want to waste it!", she replies to his raised eyebrow.  
As they round the corner, they take off.  
Laughing as they turning this way and that down streets, until they find themselves in front of the YG building.  
"I can't believe you can run that fast in those shoes.", he pants, slightly out of breath.  
"They're only 6 inches."  
"Only?!", he exclaims as they reenter the building.  
'Yeah, they're not that bad."  
"Do you need to get anything? I have to grab my bag before we head to my please."  
"Nope. This is all I brought with me.", gesturing to the bag hanging from her shoulder.  
"Okay, I'll be back in a sec."  
When he reappears, bag in hand, he guides her to the garage and the waiting van.   
"I'm not used to people staring. I mean, I know they're looking at you and not me. I'm just too used to being completely invisible."  
"Well, people are going to stare. And how can you be invisible with that hair?"  
"It’s easier than you’d think. There's a lot that I'm going to have to get used to.", she half mumbles as she stares out the van window.  
"Such as?"  
"The fancy restaurants, the expensive clothes and shoes, the staring."  
"Not your normal thing?"  
"No way! I'm a 'jeans, tee shirt and sneakers cooking at home with my cats' kind of girl."  
"A simple life."  
"Yeah. Not anymore though, but a contract with YG was too good to pass up."  
"How long does your contract last?"  
"Until I quit or you fire me for 'reasonable circumstances'."  
"Reasonable circumstances?"  
"If I fail to protect you or your privacy."  
"Have you ever failed before?"  
"Nope. And I don't plan on starting now."  
"We're here."  
"Here? I'm on the third floor."  
"Really? I'm on the top."  
"Of course you are!", she laughed as the headed into the building.  
"Leave it to Yang to put you in the same building."  
"Guess he thought it'd make my job easier."  
"Well, feel free to wander around. I'm going to take a shower.", toeing his shoes off as the entered.  
She started with the kitchen, inspecting the fridge and freezer, opening and closing every drawer and cabinet.  
Taking note of the lack of food and abundance of wine.  
In the living room she stared at took note of each piece of furniture. He was known for his near obsessive love of furniture. She looked over each painting. Memorizing colors, style, artist and the placement of each. As she inspected one with a flow of blues and greens, she heard a crash toward the back of the villa. Glass breaking. She ran down the hall and rounded the corner where the crash came from.  
"Shit! Sorry!!",TOP exclaimed at her sudden appearance.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I dropped the glass when I tried to put it on the nightstand."  
"Um, your hand is bleeding. Come here, let me see it."  
He closed the gap between them, holding his hand out.   
"Just a little slice, not deep at all. You have a first aid kit?"  
"Um, no?"  
"Lucky for you I carry one."  
Still holding his hand as they walk back out to the living room, where she retrieves her kit from her briefcase. Standing over the kitchen sink she washes his hand, wipes antiseptic over it and delicately placed a bandage over the tiny cut.  
"There. Next time, be more careful."  
"I will. Thanks. What to see the rest of the place?"  
"Sure."  
After a quick tour, during which she noticed clothes all over the bathroom and bedroom floors, they returned to the kitchen.  
"You have a severe lack of food in this place."  
"I usually go out."  
"I see."  
"You ok with that?"  
"I don't really want you to change your routine too much, so I guess I am."  
"Well, how about ordering in tonight? We can get to know each other better."


	3. Who You?

Half an hour later they're sitting on the living room floor with enough food for four people spread out between them.  
"You can eat!"  
"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say to your girlfriend!"  
"You're not my girlfriend."  
"Ok, that's not a nice thing to say to your pretend girlfriend."  
"Guess I should get used to referring to you as my girlfriend and being ok with you touching me and stuff.”  
"It's pretty well known that you're not big on physical contact, but we have to look like we're very close. I'm not suggesting anything crazy. Stuff like earlier. Walking arm in arm and I might put my head on your shoulder if I want to say something no one else should hear. It wouldn't look out of place if you whispered in my ear every once in awhile."  
"This is so weird."  
"Agreed."  
"You don't pretend to be your charges girlfriend all the time?"  
"Nope. You're the first."  
“Well, I guess we should try to get to know each other. Earlier you said you're a cat girl. You have any now?"  
“I’m more of an animal person period. I love animal. But I do have one cat now, a Bombay named Jinx. Though, he’s more like a dog.”  
“How so?”  
“He plays fetch, ‘talks’, loves water, goes on walks. That kind of thing.”  
“You sure he’s a cat?”  
“Sometimes, I’m not so sure,” she laughs.  
“Min-Yong.”  
“Yes?”  
“That can’t be your real name. What is it really?”  
“Camille. I was named after the French painter, Camille Pissaro.”  
“That’s a great name. Why change it?”  
“I never use my real name when I work, and it’s not an easy name for most people here to pronounce.”  
“That’s fair. How did you learn to speak Korean so well?”  
“My best friend in second grade was from Seoul. He and his family started to teach me Korean when I’d visit after school and on weekend. That started my lifelong love of all things Korean. People, food, language, culture. I think I was 8 when I decided that one day I’d move to Seoul.”  
“Well, here you are.”  
“Not quite how I thought I’d get here, but yes. I’m here now.”  
“What did you think would bring you here?”  
“I always dreamed of acting and singing when I was a kid. Never did I think I’d grow up to be a bodyguard.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I was in drama club and every play from 3rd grade on. It was my only outlet. I was painfully shy as a kid. But on stage, I was a totally different person. Bold and brash.”  
“I know what you mean. I’m a different person on stage myself.”  
“So, I’ve herad. TOP is definitely wilder than you.”  
“The stage makes it easier to be free. What do you do in your spare time?”  
“I don’t have much. I’m always training and working. You?”  
“Museums, fancy restaurants, furniture shopping, reading, sleeping. Sometimes I go out with the guys.”  
“Sounds like fun. Relaxing, but fun. But that makes sense considering what you do for a living.”  
“Yet your down time is the same as your work.”  
“It’s all I really have.”  
“No family?”  
“Nope. I kinda got disowned.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I’m not the girl my family wants me to be. I’m supposed to settle down, get married, have kids, live the perfect suburban wife life. But that’s not me. My mother got tired of asking when I was going to be ‘normal’ and and stop acting like a boy. I said never and they don’t talk to me anymore.”  
“Wow. Who’s to say what normal is? You should just be yourself and they should accept that.”  
“If only it were really like that.”  
“Yeah, people judge too much.”  
“I bet you deal with that a lot too.’  
“Yeah. People have such a narrow idea of what an idol should be.”  
“Well, it seems we have more in common than one would think.”  
“It does…”  
Suddenly someone knocks, or rather bangs, on the front door. She's on her feet, heading for the door.  
"Expecting someone?"  
He shakes his head.  
"It's Daesung and Seungri.", she says, as she relaxes.  
"Shit! I forgot, we're supposed to go out tonight.", he replies, jumping up to answer the door.  
“You’re not ready?”  
"Aren’t you coming?"  
"I forgot. But I can be ready in a few minutes."  
"What about you?"  
"Give me five minutes. I have to run downstairs."  
Exactly five minutes later she reappeared, eyeliner a bit darker and hair swept into a neat ponytail. Jeans and vest gone, dress shirt now tucked into a black leather skirt.  
"Hyung, don't stare.", Dae whispered.  
“I’m not staring!”  
“Sure you’re not, hyung.”


End file.
